A Boy Named Lily
by Mad Bloodsucker
Summary: Lily Evans, known for her beater talents, only wants to play Quidditch. But as she finds out that Hogwarts doesn't let girls play, she uses a method that will let her play Quidditch for sure. Sne enters the school as a boy...


I haven't written Fan Fictions in a very very long time. So humour me, give it a try and tell me what you think! Oh, and please forgive the bad grammar - English isn't my first language :)

I want to start off saying: this is no where written along the lines of the books. I decided to cut dear Peter Pettigrew out of the story, since I think it is senseless to give him a few lines every two chapters just so that people know he is there. I don't like him, can't imagine him being fun or anything like that. And before cracking my head in the attempt to think of something I could do with him, I decided to leave him out.

Second, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me! I may take some elements out of a manga called _The Prince of Tennis_, maybe even some others stuff. Just some ideas to pep up the Quidditch games.

And before blabbering more about it, I will stay silent and let you read.

Have fun! 3

* * *

**Prologue:**

„Hey, Sweetlips! How 'bout swinging that sweet ass of yours over here?"

Lily Evans couldn't believe what she just heard. Should that have been some kind of new charming way to hit on girls?

The Redhead just lowered her arm, the baseball bat in her hands dangling to the side of her leg.

„Aw, come on! Shouldn't a girl like you be doing something else?"

The mentioned girl just raised her brows, since she thought differently. Practising in the cage was fun, was good and a really nice way to relieve stress. But there was something bothering her on that nice sunny day. Rather a someone. That creep standing outside, watching her the whole time made her uncomfortable.

Nobody talked to Lily Evans that way.

With a loud SMACK her bat connected with the ball, aiming towards the face of that creep and hadn't it been for the fence, he would have been knocked out for sure.

She couldn't suppress her grin while watching that guy stumble back with a somewhat shocked expression. But that was not the only shock he had to recover from.

Turning around he stood face to face to girl with a menacing look on her face, her lip curling upwards slightly into a fierce snarl.

„...scram!", was all she said and all that was needed to watch him stagger away, mumbling incoherent words beneath his breath.

With a laugh Lily opened the gate, stepping out just to lean her bat against the side of the cage, greeting her girlfriend with a grin on her lips.

„Nice one Meph! That creep was staring at me for hours. Damn, didn't know it needed just _that_ to get rid of him.", she said, dusting some dirt off her torn jeans.

„Thought so. But that guy was some wuss! Normally it takes me a sentence to scare them off, that guy only needed a word!", the girl named Meph laughed, running a hand through her dark, messy hair. Lily had always envied Mephistopheles for her shiny dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, always holding a glint of mischief. She herself cursed her red hair and slight tan from hanging around outside all day, rather wanting that pale, snow-white complexion of her friend.

„Ready to go Lils? Your mom 's making Lasagne for tonight!"

And with quite a hunger, they both took off, craving the food to make them stuffed.

_____

A part of the story, began since the birth of Lily Evans. Maybe even a bit before.

Lily was the daughter of Eric Evans, one of America's greatest Quidditch players. His talent for swinging the bat and hitting the Bludgers like there was no tomorrow was known all over the world in the national Quidditchsociety. And much to his content, Lily had inherited his talent and love for that sport. He had noticed that Petunia, his first born daughter, never had shown the slightest interest in Quidditch. No, probably was even disgusted by it since it makes people „sweaty and stink", as she nicely put it.

But Lily was crazed.

As a child, she learned how to hold a bat before she could stand.

And before she could walk she learned how to fly a broom.

To her, there was nothing better than Quidditch. It made her feel free and happy.

Which is why her biggest desire was to play. To fly. Even as her father got transferred to England, she yearned a broom and a team to play in. They all were to go (except for Petunia, who was more than happy to move in with her boyfriend. A young businessman by the name of Murray, Dunley, something like that.)

And Hogwarts! Oh, how she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts! The school was known for their good teams. Many were scouted for national teams from all over the world.

_____

„....say, did you know they even have a competition between the houses? A Quidditch cup?"

Lily swallowed her bite of lasagne, looking up at her dad who was pouring over many pamphlets about the school over dinner.

„Really? Cool!"

The redhead looked over to her best friend at her side, earning a grin back. She had been friends with Mephistopheles for years, knowing she couldn't have a better friend. They both went to the same school and by accident they had found out that they were practically neighbours. That girl was crazy, fun, and always stuck to her, no matter what. She even persuaded her parents to let her go with Lily to England, not wanting to let her best friend go without her.

„Say, you think they will let you play in their team? I mean, come on, you know when there are guys playing, they go all crazy saying a girl can't play!", Mephisto pondered, tipping her chin with the end of her spoon before shrugging, shovelling the food into her mouth, „Ah, what am I talking...as soon as they see you play they will be grovelling at your feet!".

„Exactly Meph, my daughter will be the next best player of the century!", Lily's father exclaimed, having a bite of his food, going on with his reading. It was until he got a whack to his head, looking up to his wife, Rose Evans.

„Eric, no reading during dinner! And for God's sake, swallow before you talk!"

Rubbing his head he pulled a face, but still obediently put away the pamphlets.

It was until something caught his eye, after he finished the last sentence he was reading.

„Oh oh."

That never meant something good.

_____

„WHAT?! Quidditch only for boys?!"

Lily couldn't believe it. She didn't play goddamn Quidditch for 16 years of her life just to lose a year because of some stupid rules. It was her freedom! It was her life!

„Hey, calm down Lil, we'll find a way..."

Yes, she would find a way, but thinking about a solution was impossible for the redhead. She was far to upset and far to angry, not to mention totally pissed about this. There was no way she was going to Hogwarts, but knowing that her whole family was moving, there was no other way, or?

„Dad, you are going to get them to let me play and if you have to sign me in as a boy, I don't give a rat's ass, just do something!", she growled, her face close to that of her dad's, making him sink back into his chair, knowing his daughter could have quite a temper.

„Okay?"

A frown adorned her face as she took a step back, while Mephisto tilted her head to one side in a curious manner.

„Huh?", was all the puzzled girls brought out.

Both of them stared at Eric Evans, wanting a proper explanation while they watched him think. Meph even swore she heard the rattling in his head as he came to an idea.

„Yeah....I will sign you in as a boy. That sounds good...", he said slowly. But he looked at both girls, before throwing a glance to the kitchen where his wife was cleaning up the dishes after dinner, while they all had settled down in the living room.

„Look I said I will sign you in as a boy. Now, I wouldn't normally do this but I trust you Lily and keep it from your mother, otherwise she will have my skin!"

Swallowing hard, Lily nodded, knowing this would be the easiest and hardest way.

Easy because she would be able to play for sure.

Hard, because she had to pull a year off as a boy....

* * *

**A/N:** In my eyes, prologues are always short. So don't worry, I will keep the next chapters longer!


End file.
